Sian
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PXkCAiV0Ww "I'm a snake with a silver tongue and a cold heart to match, but you know what I sorta like it lol..."] 2f96282dfafd1b0347ae3226bbca8841.jpg 0359fa218696364517f8f4af5882451c.jpg "Accept and understand that though you have left me, the world doesn't just stop...it goes on. So too must my life if I plan on living it." 'Nicknames/Alias' * Si * Stupid Girl ( Suijin's name for her when she's mad ) * Ice Queen * The Dark Siren of Our Generation ( Fans Nickname ) 'Behavior/Personality' Sian is one not to be trifled with as you never know if she's having a good day or not, she hardly lets those she isn't familiar with close to her or her family who she loves and has an especially close bond with her mother Tomoko Sonade. But if one does manage to get into her inner circle they will have her loyalty and protection without fail. She can be a complete smart ass like her father at times and has temper that make the fury of a volcano look tame. She absolutely HATES guys who perv off on her or any girl for that matter. 'Appearance' Sian2.jpg 61ba1f4c75df58dba3608e0363567008.jpg Ark 26-Present Day: Built like a "shit brick house", with a six pack due to her Shaolin training and no longer able to age like all Yuki-onnas Sian has come to slightly appreciate her curse of immortal beauty though it still does get on her nerves on some occasions. Her raven hair now returning to its original length at the middle of her back after spending the past 3 years keeping it cut at her lover's insistence. However after almost a year or so stay in Japan training with the infamous Takageuchi her skin has long since lost its deep abiding tan becoming a pale soft peach color that has been kissed by scales of a winter green and egg shell blue palette signifying to all that she has fully achieve her well earned Onihoruda status on various parts of her body. Sian of course still enjoys wearing her pants but not as much as she did when she was a teenager, she's done a complete 360 in the looks department taking to more feminine endeavors though don't get it twisted even in high heels she can still issue out a beating. That much will never change lol. Sian26.jpg Sian27.jpg Sian230.jpg 9d5ce000268ba7107f7146421d12a060.jpg Sian267.jpg Sian245.jpg 407f98c0f631d99ac2be6b9dae8bc1bc.jpg At the Top of the Charts....the Band...xXxRebellionxXx best-music-wallpaper-p.jpg DJ Riley Rock: "HELLOOOOOO USA this is your man who rocks the house allllll dayy long, that's right its me DJ Riley Rock. Rockin your radio with all the latest and greatest, Hot off the request line is xXxRebellionxXx's "Numb" for all of you lowly worms who are just plain and sick of peoples bullshit. xXxRebellionxXx, being THE band that got its humble beginnings in the ghettos of Koga, Japan then relocated to the metropolis of 2nd Soul is now one of the world's most highly acclaimed Alternative bands to date after signing a lucrative contract with none other than the 22nd century's Mr. Rock Hard or go Home himself, Terrence Savage the Third. The band consisting of Sian Sonade (Lead Female Singer & Guitarist), Jason Davenporte (Lead Male Singer & Drummer), Kyle Nakamura (Bass Guitarist), & Kimiko Nakamura (Keyboardist) has rocketed up the charts with hits like "I Get Wicked", "Not One of Us," "Ignorance," and my personal favorite from their latest album "Sticks N' Stones" entitled "Fire & Fury" a dedication to the the one who raised all four of the band members, Tomoko Sonade who have been rumored to have been slain during the brutal Yakuza Wars back in the group's hometown several weeks ago though there has been no confirmation on it yet by a spokesperson from the Savage Record's Camp yet on it. I myself had the pleasure of speaking none other than the Dark Siren of Our Generation herself, Ms. Sian Sonade the other day and this is what she had to say in regards to the hateration of the band's music which has spark several controversies since the band's first album released one year ago today:" guitar-girl.jpg Sian's voice playing off a recorder in the studio: "Fuck those egotistical assholes cause when it all boils down to it, their the same ones at home in their basement or in their garage wallowing in self pity cause they don't have the talent or common sense to TRY and claim THEIR OWN THRONES instead of doing shit behind our backs or saying shit too try and get at what me, Jason, Kyle and Lala have worked so hard for. LOLOLOL Actually I should be grateful to worms like them, that spend all their time doing shit like this cause shows me just how much we are LOVED for them to go through the trouble to break our band down to their level in the first place." DJ Riley Rock: "And there you have it from the songstress herself but now it time to kick back, it rock and become "Numb" with Multi-Platinum Recording Artists, xXxRebellionxXx on 107.98 's Rock N Rile." -the opening to the song Numb can slow be heard coming into play over the speakers of said radio.- The Bands Albums to Date Debut Album - Fire It Up Album's Award(s) Status: 8 Grammys from various categories, 4 Teens Choice, 1 World's Best Artist, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognitions from various countries including the U.S. Tracks 1. Not One of Us 2. Fire it Up 3. Going Under 4. Ignorance 5. Let the Sparks Fly 6. Welcome to the Masquerade 7. Sweet Sacrifice 8. Release The Panic 9. Wanted Dead Or Alive 10. Sick Of It 11. Comatose 12. Misery Loves My Company 13. Everybody's Fool 14. Lithium 15. Breaking Benjamin 16. Pain Killer Sophomore Album - Stick N' Stones Album's Award(s) Status: 12 Grammys from various categories, 10 Teens Choice, 3 World's Best, 5 international awards, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries. In the U.S. however this album is the first in almost 9 years to go triple platinum status! Tracks 1. Do What you Want 2. Decoded 3. Riot 4. Welcome to the Masquerade 5. I Get Wicked 6. I Stand Alone 7. Hero 8. Not Gonna Die feat. New California Orchestra and Chancellors Choir 9. Rise 10. Fallen Angel 11. Fire & Fury The Band's Dedicated Song to Moko 12. The Devil Within 13. Move 14. Animal I Have Become 15. Monster Junior Album - Apocalypse (Current Album) Album's Award(s) Status: 17 Grammy's from various categories, 12 Teens Choice, 3 World's Best, 11 international awards, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries. In the U.S. however this album is the second of the group's to go triple platinum status! Tracks 1. Crawling 2. I Hate Everything About You 3. Awake and Alive 4. The Older I Get 5. I Miss the Misery 6. Shatter Me feat. Alana Michaels 7. I Get Off 8. Mz. Hyde 9. Apocalyptic 10. Amen 11. Haunted 12. You Call Me a Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing 13. Whispers in the Dark 14. Something in Your Mouth 15. S.E.X. 16. Porn Star Dancing Feat. Legacy 17. The Bitch Came Back 18. Move Your Body 19. I See Red 'Fighting Style' Kusarigamajutsu Is the art of using the Japanese weapon kusarigama. Kusarigamajutsu is featured in several separate martial arts such as Koga Ha Kurokawa Ryū Heiho Ninjutsu, Suio Ryū and Shinto Musō-ryū. The kusarigama is made up of three parts: the kama (a wooden handle with a curved blade (traditionally straight) protruding at a right-angle on one end, and a small loop at the other), and the kusari (a chain attached to the kama) and a weight at the end of the chain. In a confrontation the kusari is swung in wide sweeping arcs to distract and entangle the opponent and the kama is used to deliver a fatal strike. T'ai Chi T'ai chi ch'uan or tàijíquán, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced with relatively slow movement. Today, t'ai chi ch'uan has spread worldwide. Most modern styles of t'ai chi ch'uan trace their development to at least one of the five traditional schools: Chen, Yang, Wu (Hao), Wu, and Sun. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izYTskwE0As TO A STRONG AMAZON NATION!!!!] Die weg van die Amazones or The Way of the Amazons Having traveled most of her life as a child Sian was given the privy to learn several key fighting styles outside of the aerial fighting style of Kusarigamajutsu which was solely taught to her by father, Akuma and her Godmother Shizuka but none of them were as so profound in the way of the girl's life as Die weg die Amazones which in Afrikaan the language most commonly known in Southern most parts of Africa translates into The Way of the Amazons. For it was here that during a family trip on business that her mother would discover the abandon diamond mines of Zubar now plentiful after being left alone since the times before WWIII and strike on the most lucrative business deals of her life. Not to mention the most dangerous one too as while in this place that had long been abandoned by the blessing of chi Sian became hopelessly lost in the jungles, only to be discovered by the Amazonian Queen of the Earth tribe, Akasha. Seeing Sian alone in the wilds and at the time greatly ill this woman of dark skin and fair beauty took her in giving her shelter and nursed her back to health unaware that she was the child of the fabled heroine, She-Demon (Tomoko ) though both mother and daughter did share some similarities even back then. From there things only progressed as she and Sian began to grow close to one another so much that the queen began to teach her the ways of their tribe treating her more like her own daughter rather than an outsider from 'Man's World'. Often getting Sian called the Little Princess by those of the tribe. This training included: * Peak Aerial Combat on the Ground and/or in Trees (If applicable) * Advanced Weapons Training with Swords, Sho-bos (short end-clubs), Staffs, and Spears/Lances *Advance wilderness training in the jungles and forests this includes crafting weapons from nothing * Ceremonial teachings, customs, traditions, and rights But as time went on it became apparent with the impending wars of the region that Akasha would need to marry in order to ensure the safety of her family and her nation and it was little Sian that gave her the courage to finally do what no Amazon should or would do...and that's step out of the wilds into the village to meet the man that would later be known as her husband, Chief Boro. And the rest is history.... 'Taught to Sian By Suijin' Fanged Snake (Kung Fu) Style (Chinese: 蛇拳; pinyin: shéquán; literally: "snake fist") which imitate the movements of snakes. It is a style of Shaolin Boxing. Proponents claim that adopting the fluidity of snakes allows them to entwine with their opponents in defense and strike them from angles they wouldn't expect in offense. Snake style is said to especially lend itself to applications with the Chinese straight sword. The snake is also one of the animals imitated in Yang family Taijiquan (T'ai chi ch'uan), Baguazhang and Xingyiquan. The sinuous, fluid motion of the snake lends itself to the practical theory that underlies the "soft" martial arts.Different snake styles imitate different movements of snakes. Some, for example, imitate the Cylindrophiidae, while others imitate the python, while some schools imitate other types of snakes, like the Cobra. There are two unrelated, Northern and Southern snake styles. Snake is one of the archetypal Five Animals of Chinese martial arts; the other four being Crane, Tiger, Leopard, and Dragon. The Taoist temples of the Wudang Mountains were known to have produced many snake stylists. Snake style is based on whipping or rattling power which travels up the spine to the fingers, or in the case of the rattler, the body shakes which travels down the spine to the tip of the tailbone. The ability to sinuously move, essentially by compressing one's stomach/abdominal muscles, is very important. Footing is quite grounded. The stance work is fluid in order to maximize the whipping potential of any movement. This necessitates building a strong spine to contain the power and strong fingers to convey the strike. Since breath is important to any movement of the spine and ribs, snake style is considered one of the main styles which eventually led to internal training. Snake style is also known as an approach to weapons training, the Chinese straight sword and spear in particular. There are even specialty varieties of sword blades and spear points that curve back and forth down the length of the blade in imitation of the snake's body known as snake sword and snake spear. Snake style generally aims for weak points of the human body, such as the eyes, groin and joints. The Southern Shaolin Temple in Fukien Province was sometimes known as "the snake temple." Snake style kung fu was practiced at this temple as well as dragon kung fu and praying mantis kung fu. Fukien temple was a refuge for the Henan Temple monks when that temple was destroyed. With them they brought all the martial arts knowledge they had. The snake style of green bamboo viper is one of the five subsets that was taught at the Southern Shaolin Temple. This particular form of snake fist originated in Cambodia and worked its way up to China. As it was integrated into Shaolin it got more refined and sophisticated. The green bamboo viper is the snake style taught in the United States by Grandmaster Wing Loc Johnson Ng. Grandmaster Ng taught this particular snake style as well as water snake, shadow snake, king cobra, and Golden snake. These five type snakes make up the southern snake style system. Snake style kung fu is considered to be a highly advanced form of fighting due to the use of internal energy (chi) and the specialized breathing techniques. There is also an obscure Southern Snake Style (Chinese: 蛇形刁手) whose grand master was Leung Tin Chu who was born in the late 19th century and became well known as he ranked 4th in one of Nanking's Martial Art examinations in late 1929. His style, inherited from Yau Lung Kong, was an amalgamation of Southern Shaolin style and Choy Gar style learned from a Choy grandmaster. He had several disciples, the main who received the legacy his nephew Master Leung Gar Fong of Hong Kong and the late Master C. M Fong at present day head-father Master of the system. The pugilistic style is best described as a mid-distance fighting style, using, by coincidence, some Wing Chun-like techniques in Hung Gar or Choy Gar-like forms. That attests to the Southern Shaolin origin of this style and its close relationship to other styles originating from Southern Shaolin. In fact Yau Lung Kong first learned from the Choy's family, but he did not have the privilege to all the secrets. Being less than satisfied he enrolled himself at the Southern Shaolin temple years and later combined all that he learned into this snake style ("She Ying Diu Sao"). It would best be described as a "Choy-Fut" style ("fut" means "buddha," a respectful address for deceased monks). Of course different "fut's" from the Southern Shaolin temple would pass on similar but different techniques or idiosyncratic execution of the same basic techniques. In this style of snake kung fu the force and techniques are softer than traditional southern styles. Besides straight punches and bong shou as widely used in Wing Chun, this style also employs butterfly-buddha palms, the hook, upper cut, and gui quen (back fist) as central techniques. Biu tze (thrusting fingers) techniques resembling snake attacks are the secrets, and hence, the name of this style. There are multiple kicking techniques, as varied as typical northern styles with high kicks, but also typical are below-the-knee kicks seen in southern styles. There are six fist sets, two stick sets, single sword, short double swords, and other traditional weapons. 'Chi Base' Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Chi Form' Chi Alteration An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else. Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi. Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Weapon of Choice' silence_glaive_component_by_sparkpenguin.png "Seleste" 'A Cold Hearted Snake...Suijin, Goddess of Water' vvgfhhgngjhgbjjhhhhhfdhgygvv_by_musane-d89yc1z.png|Human & True Forms "You can cut off the tail of a Snake, but then it just grows back." ~ The Lady Suijin-sama During Ark 18 when Sian was on the island of Zuton Mexea for the GMFA Tournament she encountered what could be her most life changing experience ever while swimming in the underwater depths, a woman whom originally saved her death by drowning later on after her resurrection from death along with the rest of Kasaihana's youth would become known to the young teenager as the Shinto Goddess of Water, Suijin also known to those of the Yuki Onna race as the mother to the First of their kind, Tomoyo Sonada for whom her own mother Tomoko Tetsu was named for countless generations later. Suijin at best could be described as a brash cold hearted entity whose tongue is just as sharp as the fangs she bares when in her true form, a snake. But what would one expect from her after having had her lover ripped so violently from her arms by humans for her being a Oni and wanting to be loved then imprisoned soon after by those of her own kind for her actions to give birth alone in the icy depths of the ocean. Though she rarely shows herself to those of her brethren she remains ever vigil over her stubborn hard headed charge, Sian. One might even say she's come to 'love' the girl as if she were her own having giving the teenager ownership of her physical appearance. Who's to say... sorcereratws5.jpg|Sian and Suijin Presently:'''Since their initial introduction to one another Suijin has come to realize she and Sian both have more in common than they believe, from their seemingly brash uncaring natures to the large hearts that protective armor fights so desperately to protect from being hurt time and time again. But despite being so much alike to the point they fight the two always manage to get their act together when it counts in order to pull off some pretty amazing feats together. From freeing villagers from tyrant rebels in African Jungles to shaking things up just a little with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse they have proved to many that they can be quite the dynamic duo. And now that she and Sian have agreed to become stronger with each other's help inside of doing things on their own, the two have entered the final leg of the race together with Sian obtaining the partial form of her onihoruda state while in the Dark Zone, her not so secret sex drive, and recently obtaining the full form of the serpentine goddess from the rigorous (and often deadly) training from her former In Laws while living in Wakanda basically altering her physiology into that of a true to life snake. Below are the listed abilities Sian has come into: [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Snake_Physiology '''Snake Physiology] * Scales Manifestation * Constriction Snake Form * Enhanced Bite Snake Form ** Elastic Jaws * Enhanced Smell * Regenerative Healing Factor * Prehensile Tongue * Seismic Sense * Enhanced Strength * Venomous Fangs Snake Form * Crushing Snake Form * Poison Immunity * Body Shedding * Burrowing * Camouflage * Climbing * Crushing * Dermal Armor / Scale Manifestation * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity * Capacity Enhanced Lung Capacity * Matter Ingestion * Poison Generation * Swimming Speed Swimming * Tactics Stealth Tactics * Snake Manipulation **Animal Scrying ***Mind Control ****Mind Link *****Empathy ******Taming *******Zoolingualism Yuki-Onna Physiology Like her Maternal Grandmother, Shizumi Sonade and her Mother, Tomoko Sonade before her Sian is in fact a pure blooded and born Yuki-Onna (snow woman), an oni who is believed to be either ghosts of those who perished in the snow or personifications of winter and snow. They appear on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful women with long black hair and red lips, with inhumanly pale or even transparent skin that let them blend into the snowy landscape. Despite their inhuman beauty, their eyes can strike terror into mortals. They float across the snow, leaving no footprints, and can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened. Yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, are at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. 'Abilities/Powers' *'Cryokinesis' As a Yuki-Onna, Shizumi has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. **'Ice Constructs': She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. This is the most common use of her powers and the most common constructs/weapons are: ***'Ice Daggers:' Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Shizumi has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. ***'Ice Claws:' Her ice claws are just as strong, and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. ***'Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. *'Camouflage' - The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". *'Cold Immunity' - Users body is immune to extreme cold, making them immune to hypothermia and freezing *'Enhanced Condition' - The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Fear Inducement' - The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster **'Blizzard Creation' - User is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow to create blizzards of varying power to attack foes. ***'Freezing' - The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. ****'Ice Manipulation' - User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. 'Venomous Claws' The user possesses claws that are coated with or secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when said victim is cut by the claws. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death. 'Water ManipulationThe user can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. '''Healing Water The user can heal themselves or others by using water by absorbing water molecules and transfer medicament into the body at a molecular level, or having water molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. 'Family' * Tomoko Sonade (Mother) * Melina Tetsu (Sister) * Kyle Nakamura ( Adopted Bro & Band Mate in xXxRebellionxXx) * Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura ( Adopted Sister & Band Mate in xXxRebellionxXx) 'Allies' * The Hellfire Syndicate * Takageuchi Clan 'Enemies' 'Close Friends' gong_li_ziyi_zhang_by_solymer-d4gvicp.jpg Tomoko Sonade "My mom has spent her life trying move mountains for me my brother and my sister, so why shouldn't I give her back the very the very thing she spent trying to make all our dreams come true." ~Sian in regards to her Mother, Tomoko Very little words are needed to express just how close Sian is to her mother, especially since having lost her to death once before. Now with the promise of a second chance thanks to Suijin's own regenerative powers. Si is determined to protect the one person who has given her so much from being hurt or killed AGAIN. Even if it means her own life. 'Acquaintances' 'Sian's Diary - Adulthood (Book Summaries)' 'Peak Human System' *Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability